This invention relates generally to the portable restroom field, and more specifically to an improved joint for joining two panels of a portable restroom.
Portable restrooms mainly function to temporarily increase the availability of restrooms during a large public event or during a building renovation. These restrooms are typically brought to the site of the event or renovation strapped to a flat truck bed. The transportation of the portable restrooms often causes scratches and mars on the corners of the portable restrooms. In extreme cases, the transportation may cause structural failure of the corners of the portable restrooms. Since corners of a portable restroom are typically riveted to the panels, a structural failure of the corner renders the entire portable restroom useless.
For these reasons, there is a need in the art of portable restrooms to create an improved joint for joining two panels of a portable restroom. This invention provides such joint.